One Shots
by TrulyYoursLucy
Summary: One Shots of any anime, video games, creepy pastas and anything in between! Taking any request, even any themes on how you want it to play out, inbox will always be open! Enjoy!
1. Dark Pit

_**Dark Pit ~When You Look Me In The Eyes~**_

You were known as a very cheerful angel, the smile you had was as bright as the Goddess Lady Palutena herself. Your wings were as white and pure as the heart you've been blessed with; you were the definition of perfection. Your {_} silky, smooth hair complimented your soft skin. Your {_} eyes can easily ease someone's negativity away, and that's what Dark Pit loved about you.

He always had loved you.

He's notorious in Skyworld for being silent, not engaging or participating in any social events that are held, and because of it, the Angels look down on him, like he shouldn't belong. They often think he's plotting something sinister, and call him out for it. But Dark Pit ignores it. As much as he would want to yell, or fight back, he'd scoff and walk away as if nothing happened.

As mighty and tough he acts, he developed a weakness. You. The way you walk up to him and ask if he's okay, the way you always offer him food or any kind of sweets, the way you always try to make him smile, which he does, always makes his heart leaps with joy, he developed feelings he couldn't explain, nor did he admit he had at first.

But he escaped the denial phase, when you looked him in the eyes...

Tonight was nothing special to Skyworld, but is going to have a major impact on Dark Pit, wether it was good or bad. He sits on the warm grass, surround by the clear lake. And over Dark Pit's head was the oldest tree in Skyworld, it's branches scattered beautifully. Dark Pit looks up at the full moon, admiring the visible craters and has gotten lost in thought by the sound of the nearby waterfall.

 _Hopefully she'll come..._

Dark Pit had left a note under her bedroom door earlier during the day, requesting her to come to the same spot where Dark Pit is as we speak. He has been waiting almost an hour and as time goes on, his hope fades.

Dark Pit sighs...

 _She seems incompatible next to me..._

 _I doubt this is going to go anywhere that I want it to be..._

 _Opposites attract, huh...? Fuck... I hope that's true..._

Dark Pit closes his eyes and feels himself drifting to sleep...

*poke, poke*

Pittoo...

...

*poke, poke*

Dark Pit slowly opens his eyes, to see his admirer. He then feels wide awake, blushing deep red to see the moons reflection bouncing off of your figure perfectly.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait for so long you fell asleep?", you showed a sad expression.

The dark angel stood up and brushed the grass off. "Not at all...". He offers his hand to help you up.

You smiled, "So, what's going on, Pittoo? The note seemed real serious and I wanna be there for you in any way I can!".

...

"... Pittoo?"

He took a deep breath.

"You've given me feelings that I never experienced, feelings that I never thought I would have in my lifetime. I didn't want to believe it at first, but.. When you look me in the eyes... I don't feel like an outcast. I feel something warm growing inside me, and I want more of it..", he shakes his head, "I'm not the best at explaining things, let alone speaking, but... I... I think I'm falling for you, {_}".

Your eyes widened at his confession towards you. You couldn't believe it. The angel you've held dear to your heart, has been feeling the same way you had?

"Pittoo... Why... Why me?". You were sure he'd be with someone that wasn't always positive and cheery. As you recall, he finds it annoying.

"What kind of question is that..? {_}, you're beautiful, and not just by physical means; you're always caring and considerate towards others, and you find the good in everything, thus never loosing your strength. Heaven was jealous to merely look fair against you! Hell...! You're even nice to me...", he looks down, "You show kindness to a pathetic angel, like me.."

You felt some pain in your heart hearing that. You take his hand, which causes his eyes to look up at you once again.

"Dark Pit, don't you ever say that about yourself! You're not pathetic! You're strong, brave, dependable, handsome, and so much more! You really don't know how much you mean to me, or to Pit, Or to Lady Palutena, or even Viridi! You made a huge impact on our lives, and I would be devastated if anything happened to you.. Please, don't ever say that about yourself because I... I..."

At that moment, you looked at him in the eyes very seriously, both of your and Dark Pit's eyes filled with hope, and love.

"I'm in love with you"

The wind blew between the two of you, as well as the space Dark Pit closed as he walked towards you. With one hand, he gently grips your shoulder, while the other hand cups your cheek. The angel you've been dreaming about, as well as this moment, leans towards you and whispers as he closes the gap between your lips and his-

"When you look me in the eyes... I can't help but want to do this..."

His kiss was gentle, but passionate. He longed for this moment, and so did you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Opening your mouth, the dark angel slid his tongue inside without hesitation and softly moaned, bringing his arms down to your waist.

Seconds of the kiss turned into minutes, and it ended when you both slowly pulled away, the string of saliva still connected while you two are breathing for air.

Dark Pit pulls you in for a warm embrace and says-

"For the first time, I feel like a somebody.. But not just anybody.. I'm yours.. And that's the best thing anyone can hope for.."


	2. Ciel Phantomhive (Part 1)

_**Ciel Phantomhive (Part 1) ~Closest To Heaven~**_

"Incredible..."

Elizabeth had explain how the big the Phantomhive Manor was, but this way beyond your imagination.

"See?! I told you!", Elizabeth squealed just as soon as the carriage stopped in front of the staircase, leading to the entrance. When the door to our carriage opened, there was a tall, proper-like butler with hair as black as a Raven's feather, smiling genuinely, and slightly bowing.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you again, Lady Elizabeth", he greeted first. He then turned his attention to me. "Pardon me, it seems that we haven't met before". He then offered his hand to Elizabeth and helped her down from the carriage. "She's my bestest friend in the whole world! She came all the way from {_}!", Elizabeth informed them. The butler smiled and offered his hand to me next.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, m'lady. How troublesome it must've been for you to travel all the way here from {_}, it is greatly appreciated", the butler bows to me, his right hand on his chest in a gentlemen manner. I shake my head in disagreement. "It's no trouble at all, thank you for inviting me along with Elizabeth", I smiled.

The butler stood up, "You praise me, m'lady. Unfortunately, I'm not the one you should thanking". He then takes a step to his right and I see a boy around my age that has been hiding behind him. His hair is a dark shade of blue, almost matching his eyes, and one of his eyes is covered by an eyepatch.

"I'm sorry for introducing myself so late. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to my estate. I will make sure your experience here will be nothing but the best that you deserve", he says with a simple smile. "And forgive me, how rude I am. Can I ask what your name is?".

"Her name is {_}!", Lizzy said as I was about to speak. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Elizabeth, I'm sure she can speak for herself..", he mumbles. Elizabeth pouts, "Ciel, why don't you ever call me 'Lizzy?!".

"Anyways", Ciel says, ignoring Elizabeth, "This is my butler, Sebastian". Ciel turns to face Sebastian. "This is an order: tend to Lady {_} with every need, no matter how big or small". The butler bows respectfully and says, "Yes, my lord".

Everyone steps inside, but when I looked over my shoulder, I saw a vast garden, filled with all types of flowers.

"Would you like to walk around the garden, Lady {_}?". Ciel's voice brought me back to earth. I blush slightly in embarrassment, "I'd hate to be a nuisance..". He offered his arm to me, "not at all. Shall we?".

We walked in silence, but I was distracted by the garden's beauty to notice. We reached the intersection, or middle, of the garden, surrounded by red roses, and Ciel stopped walking. That's when I notice how awkward the atmosphere is. "Ciel... I.. I know it's really... Straightforward, but.."

"You mustn't be so formal. If you want to know anything, ask me before curiosity gets to the best of you", he says. I take a deep breath. "Why do you have an eyepatch..?". There was a brief silence and Ciel smirked. "You don't need to worry about this, Lady {_}, it's just the past". "I see..", I replied.

Ciel spoke up, "Lady {_}, have you gotten a fiancé yet? Or is your arranged marriage not settled yet?". I blush slightly, "W-Well... There's no one planned...". Ciel nodded. I look at him, "I understand you'll be engaged to Elizabeth!", I try to brighten up the mood.

He sighs, "correct...", almost sounding unhappy. "Is something wrong?".

He looks around, "I don't know why I'm saying this to you, but I feel like I can get anything off of my chest at this moment". I nodded my head as a sign to continue.

"She's a family member. She's someone I knew since birth. But those aren't the reasons why. She and I aren't compatible at all. Her high pitch voice gives me headaches and she decorates my manor and my servants in horrific pink without my consent. I look after her, yes. But there's nothing more, nothing less. I plan on breaking off the engagement".

Your eyes widened at all the words he spoke. "So.. Who will you marry then?". His eyes looks at a red rose and plucks, studying it. "Who says I need to be married? I never felt the love and touch of another woman in that matter, I haven't so far and I'm doing fine, which means I'll be just fine without it".

"Ciel.. Forgive me, but you're wrong". He looks at me in confusion. "You say you never felt any love in your heart, but how can you say you're fine when you have no one to depend into? No one to cry to when you need them the most? Isn't it lonely that you are practically forced to be independent and strong, because there's no one else besides you?". Ciel dropped the rose he had in his hand, speechless. I bend down to pick it up and hold it in the gap between us. "You're still young. You'll find someone that can understand you and someone that you can depend on. You'll find somebody that can ease the exhausted state you've been in, and no longer will you have to suffer". I hand the rose back to his hand and smile.

"Pardon my intrusion, master and Lady {_}, but it is getting dark. It's most appropriate to go back to the manor and rest after all your traveling", Sebastian announced. Ciel quickly changed his expression. "Sebastian, show her to the guest room that she'll be staying in". Sebastian bowed slightly, "right away, sir", he looks at me, "My lady, if you would come this way". I nodded, said goodnight to Ciel and followed Sebastian.

 **Ciel's P.O.V.**

Bloody hell, I can't sleep at all! I can't stop thinking how I felt when she said all those things. Why is this affecting me so much? I've heard this from other people, so why is this difficult to ignore?

"Having trouble sleeping, young master?"

Sebastian walks in my bedroom with a lit candle. "Who gave you permission to enter my bedroom?", I snapped. Sebastian sets the candle down on the desktop. "Master, don't tell me it's about what Lady {_} said to you". I shake my head, "Please, I've heard it from so many people". Sebastian looks down, "Perhaps this time, you didn't just hear, but you listened".

"Sebastian.. How-"

He's stands up with the candle, "Goodnight, my young lord". He walked out of my bedroom and closes the door on the way out.

I turn to my side, "not only did I hear, but I listened..".

Is that all that happened to me?


	3. Ciel Phantomhive (Part 2)

_**Ciel Phantomhive (Part 2) ~Closest To Heaven~**_

"A ball?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth has been suggesting it to my young master, and he couldn't bring himself to say no". Sebastian explained while preparing Earl Grey Tea for you.

It has been a week since you've arrived and stayed at the Earl Phantomhive Manor. Though, it was been one hell of a week. You and Ciel played a few rounds of chess, he'd win of course, and had Sebastian arrange a private tea time for the both of you. Nothing much going on, just getting to know each other. Though Ciel wasn't the most approachable person, you still managed to get a few smiles from him, even a chuckle.

You slightly giggle, "She is his fia-", you covered your mouth after remembering what Ciel had told you that night at the garden. Sebastian's eyes narrowed down in suspicion, but he then quickly smiled, "Yes, Lady Elizabeth and my young master are to be wedded soon". You just nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Lady {_}, my young master has given you a gift, he wishes for you wear it at tonight's ball", Sebastian said, opening the wardrobe. It was a long, poofy princess style {_} dress, with matching shoes and accessories. I stood up in amazement. "Sebastian, there's no way I could take this..". He laughs, "No need to say such a thing, after all you're our guest! Please receive it with our greatest hospitality", he insisted.

 _Ciel's P.O.V._

"Sebastian, has the preparations been taken care of?".

"Accordingly, my lord".

"And has Lady {_} received the gift I invested?'. "Yes, my lord", Sebastian answers, oddly cheery. I put the newspaper down on the desk and glare at him. He senses my eyes looking at him. "Something the matter, my lord?", he asks with a smile. My eyebrow raises up in confusion. "What the devil has gotten you so happy?". He finishes pouring my tea and bows, "I can assure you, young master, it is nothing to be concerned about". He then excuses himself out of my office.

"Bloody hell, I hate when he leaves like that, all mysteries and shit.. Is there something I'm supposed to figure out, Sebastian?!", I yell, calling out to him. And as I expected, no answer.

 _Elizabeth's P.O.V._

What's going on with Ciel? What are Ciel and {_} about all the time? Why is he being meaner to me..?

My fiancé isn't even looking at me anymore. Like I don't even exist, and it's hurting me. Sometimes, I feel like we shouldn't be arranged to be engaged in the first place. I care for Ciel, but what's the point of being married to a man that doesn't return your feelings, worse, who doesn't even acknowledge your existence...

 _Readers P.O.V._

People have already arrived, I can hear the music being played. I'm shy, but I've never really attempted social events like this.

"Lady {_}, would you like to enter with me?", Ciel asked, stepping next to me. I blush slightly. "I'll... I'll catch up with you.. Why not walk in with Elizabeth?". He frowns, hearing her name. "I want to walk in with you, {_}". I slowly take his hand and as we walk in, all eyes in the room are looking at both Ciel and I. There was even whispers here and there.

You were never much of a dancer, so you just stood next to a nearby table and watched everyone dancing. Ciel didn't dance either, and Sebastian was entertaining the female guests. After a few songs, Ciel walked up to you, offering his hand toward you. "Ciel?", you asked. "Just come with me", he insisted.

He takes me down the same path we took on the first day that we met. Only, lights were guiding the way, and we stopped at the center once again. In one of the corners in the intersection of the garden, there was a record player, which Ciel turned on. The music sounded like ballroom dancing..

 **(Smother Me by The Used)**

Ciel gently grabbed hold of my hand and placed his other hand on my waist. "It's only proper for a lady to know how to ballroom dance. I haven't seen you move a single muscle since we've stepped foot inside", Ciel said. I blush slightly, but soon found myself blushing more when I hear the lyrics...

 _Let me be the one who calls you baby, all the time~_

Ciel looks at me, and smiles. Not a devilish smirk, but more of a genuine smile. And when he did, I couldn't help but smile back in return.

 _Surely you can take some comfort knowing, that you're mine~_

I look up at him, his eyes staring back at me. I don't know if my eyes are playing an illusion, but he seems to be leaning closer to my face..

 _Just hold me tight~ lay by my side~_

"Lady {_}... I know it's only been a week since our first encounter, however you struck me with interest", Ciel said. I try to hide my smile, but failed to do so. Ciel laughed. "It's unusual for anybody to not annoy me. You're rare, Lady {_}". I blush, "You can all me {_}..". He spins me around and brings me back in, "Nonsense, a woman like yourself should be addressed properly. You aren't just some girl off the street".

Though the music kept playing, my heart stopped, as well as my feet. I stood there, frozen. "Lady {_}...?", Ciel calls out to me. I look up at him with watery eyes. "H-Hey, why are you-"

"No one has ever said that to me...", I managed to speak, tears slipping down my chin. Ciel's hands grabs hold of my shoulders. "What ever do you mean?".

"Ciel, in all my life, I have been treated like something someone picked up and threw away in a matter of seconds. I'm not a noble, I was just thankful that Elizabeth took a liking to me and vise versa. Before I met her, everyone always had something to say to me and about me. No one would ever defend me...", I can feel more tears developing in my eyes, "hearing you say those words, it just really made my heart pound like it never has before..".

Ciel took out his handkerchief, and began wiping my tears away.

 _I found my place, in the world~_

 _I could stare at your face, for the rest of my days~_

"Remember what you told me on this exact spot, seven days ago? How somebody will come across in your life when you least expect it, and they will understand you and put an end to your long, suffering state?", he asked. I nodded slowly. "Well... I haven't even thought about searching for someone like that". He finishes wiping my cheeks, but doesn't remove his hand from my cheek, all he does is drop his handkerchief. "But after meeting you, I don't have to".

 _Now I can breathe, turn my insides out, and smother me~_

 _Warm and alive, I'm all over you, would you smother me?~_

"Ciel..."

"And another thing, you don't need me or anyone else to tell you that you are a rare jewel. I suppose it is good to receive compliments now and then, but it all links back to you", he turns to his side a bit, "You could be the richest person in the world, you could be famous, you could have everything you've always wanted... You could hear many positive things from different people, but it all depends on how you take it. You could hear and even listen to what they say, but yet you can still fake a smile and say, 'thank you', or laugh. Countless of people have done that, and I don't want you to be one of them".

He seemed to be in pain, saying all of those things, even I felt some of it in my heart. Without thinking, I throw myself into his arms. "Lady {_}...", he whispers out, but soon embraces me whole. "Ciel.. Thank you, for everything you have said and done up until now..". After some time, I slowly try to free myself from his arms, but he still held my waist. "{_}... Will you be the person I can depend on?", he brings me in closer, "Will you be the one to end my suffering and ease any negativity away?". I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to think about Elizabeth, but at the same time...

"Ciel.. I... Promise... I promise I'll do the best I can..", I managed to say. He smiles, his eyes light up, but starts to close when he leans in, trying to get in contact with my lips. His kiss was soft, gentle-like. But, it says more about my feelings and his then words can ever say.

"How cute!"

Ciel and I quickly pulled away and see Elizabeth running towards us with Sebastian. She makes a heart shape with her hands and center us in the middle, "Perfect! Both of you are simply adorable together! Don't you think, Sebastian?", she turns to the butler. He nods, "They do seem to be compatible". I face my body towards her, "Elizabeth.. I... I'm so-". She cuts me off. "Not a single word! I want Ciel to be with someone that can make him laugh and such other things! And I want the same for my marriage!", she proudly says. "But Elizabeth-", I try to protest. She grabs ahold of my hands and squeezes them tight, "Don't worry, {_}, this doesn't affect our friendship. You just helped me realized arranged marriage isn't what me and Ciel wanted. It's the happiness that we yearn for in life...", she smiles, "Cmon! Let's go back inside!", and with that, she skips her way back to the estate.

Sebastian then says, "The night is still very much alive.. Won't you both come inside and announce the new Mr. And Mrs. Phantomhives? I'm sure this is something the two of you can't wait to get off of your chests", he smiles and leads the way.

Ciel looks at me, and intertwines his fingers into mine. "Are you ready, {_}?". I nod, along with a warm smile. He smiles back, and we make our way into the manor. From this moment forward, I don't know where I'll end up, but I'd rather have bad times with Ciel, than good times with someone else. It may be too soon to think this way, but I don't care what happens to me now till forever, as long as I have Ciel by my side.


	4. Rin Okumura

**_Rin Okumura ~My Favorite Headache~_**

3rd Person's P.O.V.

True Cross Academy was the school that you had attended for almost two years. You were now a third year, and the winter season is slowly making its way there. Cold breezes would appear at time to time, and the sky would be covered in clouds most of the time. You look up, dazing off to your past recent events as a child, slowly remembering how it was possible to be the person you are today.

You had the abnormal vision to see little creatures all over your hometown. A man dressed in purple and white, saw you without a guardian and he wanted to know why. You timidly explained that everyone sees you as a strange or "demon" or even "the Devil's child", for claiming to seeing such creatures. You then said that people who gets around you, are known to be cursed on the spot. When the man asked about your mother and father, you hanged your small head down, and said, "I never knew them. My grandpa took care of me, but...", your hands curl into balls of fists, fighting the urge to cry, but failed to do so. He patted your head and claimed you had a special power, and that it can be controlled and used for the goodness of mankind.

He offered to then be in charge of you and as you enrolled True Cross Academy, you were taught that those creatures were demons. The majority of those you saw were harmless and little pranksters, so there was not much to be fearful of.

Not only that, you were accepted by a group of friends. Rin, on the other hand, was the one you kept a special eye on. You and him had a similar past and he always had ways of making you smile no matter what mood you were in. Even though your feelings were getting stronger for Rin, it was also crashing down, seeing how Rin and Shiemi are together. She was always finding ways to be right next to your admirer and it always irritates you. Shiemi is a good friend of yours, but you became distant from your group of friends little by little after a couple months of enrolling, falling for Rin, and getting hurt..

Yukio was the teacher and once the bell rang, everyone ran out of the classroom for lunch. Meanwhile, it was only you and Yukio. He looks at you, "{_}, you had your head down all class period. Is everything okay?". You didn't reply. Yukio takes a seat in front of your desk facing you, "I'm not only concern as a teacher, but as your friend as well. I hope you know that you don't need to hide anything while I'm here".

You felt like crying, "Yukio.. I'm trying to concentrate on my studies. I'm trying to forget about this emotional baggage that can never be lifted. But I... It's difficult..!", your voice cracking. Yukio holds both of your hands and squeezes, "Hey, what happened to the strong {_} that we all know of? Cmon, smile! You look beautiful when you smile-"

Reader's P.O.V

Suddenly, the door opens and hits the back of the wall hard. It made a loud ***thump*** that made me and Yukio jump.

 _It's Rin..!_

"What were you saying, Yukio?", he asked in a rude manner. Yukio stood up, still holding my hands, "I'm only comforting {_}, she's not doing so good". Rin's eyes had a small blue flame developing, "It doesn't mean you need to hold her hands like that! You two aren't dating!"

 _You're so stupid, Rin..!_

I stood up, slipping through Yukio's hands and clenching mines into fists, "What do you care if we're dating or not?! You're with Shiemi and you only care about her and not me! And because of it, I feel hurt and betrayed and I can't stand to be around either of you two!". My voice echoes through the room, silencing Rin and Yukio. I shut my eyes and tried to run through the door, but Rin grabbed my arm. I turn to him, "Let go of me you idiot!".

Rin's blue flames were rising up in his eyes, "You're the idiot! Where did you get the idea that I was Shiemi?!". My eyes narrowed down, "She's practically all over you! And you allow her to, even smile and laugh, like you're happy, like you want her to do that!".

Rin pins my arms against the wall, "Tell me something, have I ever done the same actions to her?! Did I ever once got affectionate towards her?! Huh?!". My mind went blank, I couldn't respond. Rin scoffs, "Exactly my point! You're just assuming that because she does those things, I automatically like her- but I don't! Besides, I already like someon-"

I push him away, "I don't care about you or your love life anymore!"

Rin grabs both of my arms, "Listen to me!.. This girl is annoying, she's constantly on my ass about everything, she jumps through conclusions about every single little thing, and she's just a plain brat! But.. She's also caring, charming, beautiful.. And we have almost everything in common.. And I feel like she understands me better than anybody.."

Rin looks down blushing, the blue flames disappearing. His grip around my arms loosened as well. I started putting two and two together, hardly believing it..

"W-Who is she?".

Rin blinks at me, "... **_You_** , stupid.."

Yukio smiles in the distance. I can't believe what I just witnessed. Rin confessed to me..

Even though I'm blushing, I grabbed the tip of his nose and gave it a squeeze. He squealed in pain, "What was that for?!".

I flicked his forehead, "If your gonna confess, at least do it properly", I gave him an angry look and he returns one back.

 _He's annoying, he gets on my last nerves, he can be such a child at times..!_

 _Yet.._

We both slowly smiled and soon laughed together. He kisses my cheek and ruffles my hair. "No need to be jealous anymore, {_}! From now on, it's all about us!"

Yukio laughed and escorted is out of the classroom, so we can all eat lunch together.

Meanwhile, Rin keeps saying how my attitude can be irritating or how short I am compared to him.

I pouted, but smiled shortly after. Rin is a jerk face..

Just the way I like him.


	5. Hikaru Hitachiin

**_Hikaru ~I'm Not Jealous!~_**

Hikaru's P.O.V.

 _Mmmm..._

I'm been slouching on the couch in the #3 music room, where the host club usually is. I have ladies to entertain, but when I saw {_} talking to Kyoya, I can't help but focus on them.

 _What are they talking about that makes her laugh so much..?!_

Haruhi leans behind me and taps on my shoulder, "Hikaru, you're making these ladies feel uncomfortable. What's going on with you today?". I snap out of it and takes a sip of tea. Kaoru takes one for the team, "He didn't do so well on the math test, so he's just a little a little bit out of it!". The group of girls then started asking me if I wanted them to tutor me.

 _As if.._

I peer my eyes on Kyoya and {_}..

 _Curiosity is killing me like hell..!_

Reader's P.O.V.

"Haha, I never knew you had such a good sense of humor, Kyoya!", I smile at the host club member with black hair and glasses. He smiles, "It's not often to have you visit us. And besides, you're the only one who's seen all of our bad sides, how can we not be comfortable around you?". I nodded in agreement. Out of nowhere, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Kyoya notices, "Is something wrong, {_}?"

I whisper in his ear, leaning in closer, "Do you get the feeling that someone is.. Stalking us, in a way?". Kyoya looks around the club room and makes eye contact with Hikaru across the room. A mischievous expression grew on Kyoya's face. I heard him mumble, something about being interesting..?

Kyoya took me by surprise when he places his arm around me. I tilt my head and as I was about to say something, he uses his other hand to grab my chin, moving my head to the side so he could tell me something in private, "If you play along to this act, we'll be able to see something interesting today.."

 _I still have no idea what's going on! What am I agreeing to exactly?_

Kyoya leans back, but leans forward again, and kisses my cheek. The girls surrounding us was either crying or fangirling. Even then, my cheeks were a light shade of pink. His lips slowly tickles my cheek, his expression more serious as he leans in and looks at my lips..

 ***CRASH*!**

Kyoya quickly pulled away, and everyone in the club room saw a broken tea set, the drink is all over the floor boards. Hikaru was standing up and was breathing heavily. He walks over the broken glass and grabs Kyoya by the collar, "I get that our role as host club members is to entertain ladies- but don't you dare try and pull some shit like that again! We don't kiss just our customers, and {_} isn't just any girl for anyone to kiss! Let me remind you your limits to what you can say and do with t-"

Kyoya laughs, leaving everyone confused. Hikaru took this as an offense, "Are you even taking this seriously?!". Kyoya adjusts his glasses, "Hikaru. If you wanted {_} all to yourself, you could've just said so", Kyoya escapes from Hikaru's grasps and pulled my arm, pushing me towards Hikaru, "simple as that"

Hikaru blushed, averting my eyes. My heart started pounding out of my chest.. Has Hikaru been watching over me?

"Hikaru..", I said to him, drawing his attention. He looks at me, "Y-Yeah? What?'. My hands fiddle with one another, "Have you been.. Jealous of the way Kyoya was acting towards me..?".

Hikaru covered his face and quickly denied, "I wasn't jealous, honest! I just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad! Not that I don't trust him, but you never know what could happen!", he crosses his arms, "A-And besides.. Even if I was jealous, it wouldn't mean that I like you or anything.."

My eyes widened.. I grabbed his hands, "Hikaru.. Do you really like me?".

Everyone is the club room is staring at Hikaru in suspense. He looks at our hands holding each other, then at me. Somehow when I look at him, I feel like it's just the two of us. Like everyone in the club room has disappeared from sight..

Hikaru gulped, ".. For awhile, I have.. But.. I don't anymore.."

Everyone filled the room with their gasp, while my heart stopped.

Hikaru then gave me a kiss on my forehead, ".. Along the way, I fell in love.."

Happiness overwhelmed me, I couldn't help but hug Hikaru and while he returned the embraced, everyone cheered and clapped for our new love!

Hikaru and I pull each other away alittle, and smile at each other.

3rd Person's P.O.V.

 **(During Class)**

The bell rang to dismiss the students from class, allowing them to go home. The teacher has left the room, giving Hikaru the chance to go up to the podium, catching everyone's attention. {_} was confused, but waited for what her new boyfriend had to say to the entire class.

Hikaru clears his throat, "Attention single people who's looking for love! Do you know that expression, 'There's plenty of fish in the sea'?". The majority of the class nodded their heads. Hikaru grins, pointing at {_}.

"You see that? That's **_my_** fish- don't touch my fish!"

{_} blushes when the entire home room was looking back at both her and Hikaru. Hikaru steps down from the podium to walk to {_}. Once he reaches her, he reaches his hands out to place them on her cheek, kissing her on the lips. {_} was surprised, but kissed back shortly afterwards. The whole classroom clapped for them once the new couple separated from one another.

Hikaru winked at the male students, "It's not like I would be jealous or anything!... But just keep your distance"


End file.
